Blazing Arctic vs the Scorching Gentle Fist
Kaname walked down a dirt a path and noticed a large tree, "a little rest would be nice" he said as he walked and set underneath the tree "I wonder how my amazing family is doing" kaname thought to himself. He looked up into the sky "Just a few more days and I will be home". Kamui on his way to the to the Junjohenkō headquarters noticed a man underneath a large tree, he could not stop and waste his time but he could feel the man's incredible chakra. As Kaname thought to himself he noticed a man walking and glanced a him "interesting" he thought as he watched the man. Kaname released a large amount of chakra with flared for a second before fading away. Kamui noticed the man releasing a large amount of chakra and flared for a time, his heart began to pound he tried to ignore the man and leaped off to somewhere else. "Well that's not what I was expecting" Kaname said as he man quickly leaped off, he laughed a little. "well I guess I better get going too" Kaname said as he stood up and begin walking it the direction the man left in. Suddenly a flock of countless crows, dazzling Kaname appeared which were freely manipulated by Kamui who suddenly appeared before Kaname saying "Who are you and Why are you following me?" "paranoid much?" Kaname said as the man appeared in front of him, Kaname looked around as the crow "an interesting technique here" he said as his body flickered and disappeared. Moments later he appeared a feet away from the man, he laughed a little. Kamui pointed at Kaname. Crows flocked from Kamui's body and turned into shuriken that bombarded him, and then attempted to put him to sleep. When he resisted the sleep command, he then experienced the sensation of his body parts turning into his closest friends who then tortured him psychologically. Then a voice raged saying "Maybe I am". Kaname sighed as his body once again flickered and disappeared as it was hit by the attack. "You have to do better then that" Kaname said as he reappeared a distance away from Kamui. "look I don't hold a grudge against you but if you do not tell me who are you and why are you following me I am afraid I will have to change my feelings for you" said Kamui giving Kaname a serious look. "Oh what a frightening look" Kaname said as he laughed a little "who I am is not important, what is important is the reason you think I am following you. Are you sacred of something child" he said with a smirk. "I am neither Sacred nor am I a child" said Kamui out of disgust taking a foreign stance. A grin formed on his face as he saw the man get into a unique stance "well, well isn't that an interesting stance" kaname said as he looked at the man. "Well then, lets see what you can do". Kamui drew out his Unique long Sword and swung it towards the stranger with blinding speed. The result of the chakra stored within the blade, acting as the conduit as through it being swung, the Nature Transformation within the blade allows it to become of a Fire Release nature. Through this; and the speed at which the blade is being swung, Bakutō created a explosion upon the immediate transfer of chakra from one construct to another. "This is a blade that doesn't use Explosive Tags but can create this explosions on its own" said Kamui unleashing a volleys of tremendously strong explosions. As the explosion engulphed Kaname's body, it flickered much like before. "That is an interesting weapon you have" kaname said as he reappeared a greater distance from Kaumi. Kaname clapped his hands together and pulled them apart creating a long lance "lets see who you defend" kaname stated as he throw the lance a Kamui, which rapidly picked up speed. Kamui demonstrates his incredible speed by easily evading the lance, and dissappearing from Kaname's sight for a moment then he appeared at a greater distance from Kaname saying " I don't simple". "Fast I see, well lets see how fast you are" Kaname said as he created several more lances and throw them all at Kamui. A gigantic tornado of black flames enveloped Kamui which redirected some of the lances towards Kaname, while Kamui disappeared completely from Kaname's sight along with the flames. Kaname easily dodged the incoming lances as he did his eyes turned black "You cannot hide from me" he stated as he stopped moving for a moment. "Found you" Kaname said as he turned around and releases several air bullets. Kamui after doing the hand seals used Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique whose destructive power, force and speed was increased by Kaname's own jutsu. The two attack clashed creating a large explosion, in the dust caused by the blast quickly jumped back. He inhales wind and kneads his body. He quickly exhales the wind with great force, as he does a small white wave hits the wind releases a massive chilling blast in Kamui's direction. "Searching for someone ?" asked Kamui looking at Kaname as he appeared several meters behind him, "Such a slow technique yet so strong It's not Ice Release or Freezing Release I wonder what is it" he added as he used Scorch Release: Black Dragon's Flare. "Perhaps, but it does help me in the long run" Kaname said as the dragon passed though his body as it disappeared. What was left of this previous attack as nothing but a frozen white field, which he was now standing in the middle of "What you said is true, this is not ice release nor freezing release, this is something greater" Kaname stated as he swang his hand releasing a chilling wind. Kamui once again released A massive wall of deadly black flames, "It's over!" he said. The chilling wind hit the dragon, freezing it in its place "you will need a stronger fire then that" Kaname said as her lowered his hand. Two swords appeared and floated behind Kaname, one a black Katana and the other made up of flaming ice "you're right, it is over" Kaname said his is eyes revealed his Mangekyō Sharingan with was black, instead of the normal red. "Mangekyō Sharingan? That's not what I have expected" said Kamui activating his Byakugan from behind his mask. Drawing out Bakutō, he used Scorching Bakutō. Kaname sighed "it seems like you have forgotten about my jutsu" he said as his body flickered much like before. "You know, keeping this jutsu active is making this boring" Kaname said as he reappeared a distance behind Kamui. He stuck out his tongue revealing a unique symbol on it, which faded away within moments. Ymir began rapidly swinging releases waves of black fire toward Kamui, as it Kaname releases a stream of dust particles from his mouth. Suddenly Kamui broke into a flock of crows saying "WE ARE AMONG YOU". As the real Kamui appeared behind Kaname using his Chakra Inhaling Technique he took a taste of Amaterasu and manipulated Kaname's own technique against him. "Really, you think using my own ability against me is going to work" Kaname said as the flames passed though him. He focuses on his hands, as he does a bolt of black lightning formed his is hand. He looks at Kaumi and releases it, instead of hitting him it flew into the air and exploded. "Lightning that explodes ? Interesting..." commented Kamui somehow managing to evade the explosion, Kamui quickly used Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere on Kaname inorder to take the elemental advantage over him. "This lightning does" Kaname said as he weaved a few hand seals and breathes out several balls of black fire with a few hitting the wind attack and other shooting into the sky. Kamui activated his Fire Release: Armor quickly evading the black fire balls, and in a blink of an eye he appeared above Kaname and used Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher on him. "It seems like you never learn" Kaname said as he jumped up as Kamui phased though him, the moment he did Kaname's body became clad in black flames. He then grabbed onto Kamui's leg and smiled. As his leg began to burn taking the advantage of his position he used Blazing Inferno Chop directly on Kaname which was not only covered in the flames of his armor but also the black flames produced by Kaname. Then using his ability to fly at blinding speed he delivered another chop followed by a kick. After a certain time Kamui's body completely burns revealing himself to be a Shūryō Clone . Kaname was knocked to the ground by a the combo of attacks done by Kamui, upon impact a mass of black flames shot from his body starting fires in the surrounding area. After a few moments he stood up in the midst of the flames, Ymir and Skofnung flew to his side. He grabbed on the Skofnung and stabbed it into the ground, as he did two of the twelve symbols began to glow "to me my Einherjar" Kaname said. As he did to the sky behind him seemed to break as to giant warriors burst though. The two warriors stood behind Kaname, one was wielding a large broadsword and the other a massive axe. Kaname's eyes began to glow as did the two warriors, his Mangekyō Sharingan briefly appear in their eyes then vanished. While this was going on Ymir shot into the air and began producing heat. Kamui activated Hoderi, one of the strongest genjutsu's in existence. It grants the ability to freely control the state of existence of earth and heaven and invert them.